A-Z: Mario and Luigi
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: 26 shots for 26 letters in the alphabet. Each one different from the last. Enjoy and thanks for clicking! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Got this idea from shirayuki55's story "26 Shots of Ichigo and Rukia" and now I'm doing one too! Only thing is instead of Ichigo and Rukia, it's gonna be with Mario and Luigi. This works out since I've been meaning to write a Mario fic, but had no ideas. Well I have one now!

I don't\ own anything

Now Lets-a-Go!

A is for Apple

"Are you sure about this, Mario?" Luigi asked, uncertainty laced in his voice. Mario waved off his worries with a hand, "Of course I am, Luigi! Now hold still.". Mario said as he closed one eye to get a better aim of his target. The Bros. were standing in their backyard while this conversation was taking place. It was also the first time in a quite a while where they didn't have to save that dumb blonde for the umpteenth time and have to fight a giant turtle to do so. Nope, just a nice day to do whatever you wanted. It was a day like this that Mario had the idea to try something new. He called it "projectile training", but Luigi called it "target practice", and he was the target. You see, it was quite simple. The target would stand completely rigid with an apple on the top of his head. While the target was positioned, the other would take aim and fire a projectile at the target, hoping to hit the apple. This was exactly what the Mario Bros. were doing, except that instead of the projectile being an arrow or a javelin, it was a fireball. Luigi's legs began to quiver with fear, his knees about to buckle at any given moment upon seeing the fireball in Mario's hand. He closed his eyes, awaiting for the worst to be over. Mario then pulled his arm as far back as it would allow, and threw the fireball with all his might. Soon, the smell of burnt fabric was in the air, along with accompaniment of burnt hair. Luigi opened his eyes tentatively, only to see that his head was on fire. Now, Mario did hit the apple, however he got a good amount of Luigi's hat in the process. Luigi was now running around in a circle, with arms flailing and screams echoing throughout the yard. Mario quickly yelled, "Luigi! Stop, drop, and roll!", but his brother didn't hear him, as his screams were able to overpower Mario's voice. Mario then stood where he was in thought, tapping his chin as he thought of a solution to Luigi's problem. His eyes then lit up as an idea stuck him. He ran inside, and ran back out with a bucket of water to his burning brother. He threw the water on Luigi, successfully dousing the flames. Luigi then collapsed animedly, his body charred and a line of smoke wafting from his burnt overalls. Mario stared at his now charred brother, who blew a quick breath to a little flame that was on his mustache. Mario then grabbed a tablecloth and covered his brother with it, then proceeded to leave the yard in search of something better to do. From the tablecloth, a muffled "Mama Mia" was heard from the burnt bro under said cloth.

Done :D lol that was fun! Can't wait for what I got in store for the other 25 letters of the alphabet. Ahh, the ideas are endless!

Event of the Day: "I've found my necessary evil." "MEEEEEEE!" "no, no, NO! You are NOT my necessary evil! If anything, in math, you would be known as an negligible function. That means that you have minimal importance and can be ignored." "Yeah, you wish you could ignore me!" lmao xD yes, this happened in math class. This was the conversation me and my math teacher had when he was telling another student that his "necessary evil" was coffee. Lol, I got my ass handed to me in math terms! XD

Anyway, Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! CHAPTER 2! So this chapter will be all about corny jokes. Hopefully, this chapters' be just as popular as the last one. So… Lets-a-Go!

As usual, I don't own anything

B is for Ba Dum Tss!

As the Mario Bros. were just waking up from their long slumber, Luigi stretched and said, "Good morning, bro!". Mario stretched as well, and tried to say good morning back, but couldn't. Every time he tried to, his words would get jumbled. Luigi chuckled at this, asking, "What's wrong, Mario? Cat got your tongue?". He doubled over laughing at his joke, while Mario just sat there shooting him a look. After they got out of bed, the Bros. then got ready for another day, and later seated themselves at the table for breakfast. While Luigi prepared omlets, he burned himself with the egg. Mario laughed at this, and made a joke of his own, "Y'know Luigi, if you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen.". He laughed harder at this, thinking that he got his revenge for this morning. Now it was Luigi's turn to shoot Mario a look. Just then, a Toad burst in through the Mario Bros. door. He looked frantic while he spit out incoherent bits and pieces of sentences. Once the Toad calmed down, he finally announced why he was so scared, "M-Mario, L-Luigi! The p-princess has been kidnapped by B-Bowser! What are we gonna do?" he panicked. Mario and Luigi both facepalmed simultaneously. Mario then sighed, "Well, I guess we gotta save the princess again.". Luigi groaned, "Yeah I know. Why can't we just let Bowser keep her?". Mario then motioned to the frantic Toad, to which Luigi nodded, "Right.". Mario then declared that he and Luigi would save the princess, to which the Toad happily thanked them for repeatedly. After finishing all eight worlds, the finally saw Bowser's Castle on the horizon. "Well, lets-a-go!", Mario declared. Luigi agreed, "Okie-dokey!.". They then proceeded to infiltrate the castle, eventually getting to the roof of the castle, where Bowser awaited them, along with the captured princess. When they arrived, they immediately lunged for the ax that held the battle platform together. They knew that once they acquired the ax, the platform would come tumbling down, Bowser along with it. Bowser acknowledged their presence by saying, "Well, if it isn't Red light and Green light. Here to stop my plans again?" he asked. The Bros. shot him looks at the whole "Red light, Green light" thing, but then brushed it off. "That's right you evil turtle!" Mario yelled, "We're here to stop you and take the princess back!". Luigi then mumbled, "For like, the billionth time this week.". Bowser then laughed, "You don't stand a chance, Mario Bros.! I have a foolproof plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!". The Bros. started to look around, but didn't see anything considered "dangerous" to them. They both shot bowser a questionable look, to which bowser sweat dropped and stuttered, "Uhh, it's not here yet. Actually, it's on backorder. But when it does come, none of you will stand a chance against me!" he laughed triumphantly. Mario then glared at him, determination evident in his blue eyes. Without missing a beat, he jumped up and reached for the ax, while Luigi was right behind him to rescue the princess. Mario landed right next to the ax, while Luigi landed next to him, along with the princess. The Bros. then grabbed the ax together, and watched as the platform began to crumble, Bowser face changing from triumphant to defeated in the blink of an eye. With a roar that seemed to echo throughout the world, the platform caved in, sending him to his volcanic doom. Once the princess was freed, Mario and Luigi high-fived each other, while the princess smiled. As she leaned in to peck Mario on the cheek, Mario turned to luigi and asked, "Hey Luigi, you saw what happened to Bowser, right?". Luigi nodded, "Yeah, he was fire burning!" he exclaimed. Both Bros. then erupted into fits of laughter. The princess then abruptly stopped and backed away as though someone had offended her. She stared at the Bros. who were now on the floor clutching their stomachs and gasping for oxygen. She shot them a look and then epically facepalmed at the situation. She flipped them off with her hand and walked over to the edge of the roof. Opening her parasol, she jumped off the edge and was carried by a cross breeze back to the Mushroom Kingdom, all the while Mario and Luigi continued to laugh, completely oblivious that the princess had already left.

I told you the jokes would be corny :P anyway that's chapter 2! Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! I'm on my creative flow, guys :D I'll admit, I'm having a lot of fun with this whole A-Z thing lol. By the way, a Chain Chomp is the Mario Bros. version of an angry dog on a leash tied to a pole. Anyway, Let-a-Go! ^-^

I don't anything, of course

C is for Chain Chomp

The Mario Bros. were busy on another mission, and were on their way to finishing the level. As they saw the castle, along with the flag, over the horizon, they sighed in relief. This level had been particularly tedious, especially since it was a haunted house level. They had gone through so many doors and traps, that were exhausted. Once they made it out, they blinked in confusion. The entire scene had changed. instead of the eeire night with the fog accompaniment, followed by the flying of bats or scarecrows, what the Mario Bros. saw was it's polar opposite. The sky was a clear blue, with white, puffy clouds floating on by, as grassy plains and hills decorated the horizon. The Bros. breathed this site in, happy for the change of scenery. They both nodded and jumped for the flag, signifying that the level was finished, that is, until a bark frightened and stopped them in their tracks. Luigi instantly hid behind Mario in fear, while Mario looked around for the noise. Another bark caught Mario's attention as he stared in front of him. Before him and Luigi was a monster, however it was one that the Bros. have never really seen in this level. The monster was a giant, black sphere with big, narrowed eyes on either side of it's head, which many would believe that the monster had peripheral vision. Attached to the monster, was a chain that looked like a bunch of balls linked together. The chain was then tied to a pole that seemed to be embedded into the ground. Mario took a hesitant step towards the monster, only to have it bark and lung at them, but because of the chain and the pole, the monster didn't reach them. If anything, it missed them by an inch. Mario and Luigi, who stopped hiding once he saw that the monster couldn't get them, stared at it in wonder. They couldn't dwell on what the monster was for long though, because every second wasted meant that the Mushroom Kingdom was one second closer to destruction. Luigi, having a temporary adrenaline rush, jumped in front of the monster, only to get bitten by it. Mario face palmed and grabbed Luigi, scolding him in the process. He then got an idea. He stared at his brother while the idea started to form. Mario then grabbed Luigi and flung him at the monster, causing Luigi to scream for dear life while doing so. Mario then took this as his chance and rushed past the monster, at the last second grabbing the now injured Luigi and heading for the flag. once again, Mario threw Luigi into the flag, and jumped to catch it soon after. The flag soon lowered itself and the music played, signaling that the level was finished. Mario grinned and did a little twirl to show his happiness, while Luigi gave a thumbs-up and collapsed on the soft grass. "One level down, a few more to go." Luigi groaned as this reality sunk in, only to be reinforced by Mario running off to complete the next level.

Alright! Two updates in one day! That's unprecedented! :D well, hope you guys like it ^-^ Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, I'm neglecting homework for this xD ok, so for those of you who felt bad for Luigi, he gets to make a comeback in this chapter :D so for all you Luigi lovers, enjoy. And everybody else, too.

I don't own anything P

D is for Dynamite!

The Bros. were in the middle of world 1-1, the beginning to every Mario game. They knew what the layout to the level was like since, unlike all the other levels, this one never changed. Mario jumped up to hit a ? Block, expecting a mushroom to come out and start running away from them. He was even expecting it to go the other way after it exited the block. What he didn't expect though, was a long, red, cylinder like stick with a string attached to one end to appear out of the box. Mario grabbed it anyway, expecting to get some kind of new power-up, but nothing happened. Luigi appeared behind him, and studied the strange object. He then got an idea. Grinning almost insanely, he told Mario to wait where he stood, and jumped off the block and raced in another direction. He soon came back with a fire flower, which powered him up, changing his outfit from blue overalls and a green hat to white overalls and a white hat. He told Mario to hold the foreign object, saying that he wanted to try an experiment. Mario nodded, and clutched the cylinder. Luigi then made a fireball and flung it at Mario. Mario yelped, holding out the cylinder away from his body. Luigi's fireball hit the cylinder dead on, causing a spark to be made on the edge of the string. Mario stared at this in amazement, all the while the string was getting shorter and shorter because of the spark. Mario then yelled when the situation had clicked in his mind, and soon after his moment of intelligence, it exploded, sending Mario flying off the block and landing ungracefully on his but on the ground. Luigi could be seen laughing at the top of the blocks, lying on his stomach and pounding the ground during his fits of laughter. Mario sat up, rubbing his head dazedly. With a sigh, he said, "Mama Mia." and soon collapsed, later falling unconscious.

Told you Luigi would get his revenge ^-^ that oughta make all you Luigi lovers happy, right? Also, I got a question for you guys. The question is, what was your first Mario game/video game that you played? From what I can remember, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time was my first game, although I do remember owning a PS1 when I was younger, so yeah :P thanks for reading :D Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so, thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, etc. you guys are awesome :D now onto the story! Let's-a-Go!

I don't own anything… why do we have to put this, anyway?

E is for Eggs

It was Halloween night, and the Mushroom Kingdom was in the spooky spirit. Toads were dressed up as common Mario Bros. enemies. Goombas, Boos, and Koopas were just some of the many costumes seen that night. Mario and Luigi walked out of their house, also in costume. Luigi was dressed up as Mr. L, and Mario was dressed as Bee Mario, his form after obtaining the Bee Mushroom. They were both headed towards Peach's Castle for a Halloween party. As they passed a Shy Guy dressed up as a ghost, Luigi saw a barrel of eggs next to the Shy Guy. Luigi smirked, and grabbed Mario's elbow, making the other bro stop in his tracks. "What is it, Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi pointed to the barrel of eggs, "See those?" he asked. Mario raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway, wondering what Luigi was thinking. He noticed that his little brother was trying to stifle his laughter as he said, "Let's take these and egg Bowser's Castle!" Mario looked shocked at this, his initial thought being, "Wow, never thought Luigi had it in him.". He grinned and did his signature jump, yelling, "Yeah! Let's-a-GO!" Luigi finally laughed at his older brother, and with that, the two bros. then took off for Bowser's Castle, barrel of eggs in their hands.

On this same night, it was a Koopa tradition to scare all of the trick-or-treaters who dared to knock on his door. Bowser loved this tradition, as did the Koppalings, who thought of new ways to scare both the trick-or-treaters and themselves every year. Yes, it was a very happy time in the Bowser household, which was saying something in itself. They were getting all of the preparations for scaring people ready, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the castle exchanged looks of glee, before Bowser opened the door, only to see that no one was at the door. As he looked around, he soon flinched as an egg hit him in the face, his eyes snapping shut due to the egg hitting him in the nose. He put a hand over his face to wipe off the yoke of the egg, only to be hit with another, and another, and another. This cycle continued for a good five minutes until Bowser got fed up and blew fire out from his breath in random directions, effectively charring a few of the contraptions the Koopalings had invented to use in their scare tactics. Once his tantrum was finished, Bowser heard the faint sound of laughter, which made him even more furious. "Who's out there?" he bellowed. The laughter stopped for a moment, then after a brief pause, continued as more eggs were thrown at the castle. Goombas and many of Bowser's other minions were hit with the sticky food. The castle soon had the reek of raw egg, making everyone that was outside the castle run back inside to clean up. Mario and Luigi felt for more eggs, but only felt the bottom of the barrel, signaling that there were no more eggs to throw. Though the bros. were sad that there were no more eggs, that didn't stop them from running away from Bowser's Castle, their combined laughter filling the chilly night air. When they arrived to Peach's Castle, they were a little late for the party, but after telling all of the guests why they were late, everyone in the castle raised a toast at their antics, saying it was the best prank on Bowser anyone had ever heard. And that's how Halloween went down that year in the Mushroom Kingdom. The End.

Lol I love Halloween xD well that's chapter 5, stay tune for chapter 6! And Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, time for another update. Credit to 999 the 9th for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks buddy! :D Now, Lets-a-Go!

I don't own anything

F is for Failure

It was a special night for the Mario Bros. and an especially special night for Luigi, as he had a date with Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland. Mario was practically ecstatic about his little brother finally going on a date and possibly, if everything goes right, a girlfriend. As Luigi adjusted his green bowtie and checked himself in the mirror, Mario was formulating a plan. Since he knew how much of a tongue-tied klutz his little brother was, Mario had decided to "chaperone" the date, in his own special way. Luigi waved goodbye to Mario and took off towards the restaurant he made reservations for him and Daisy. Mario grinned and turned around, looking at the red and black ninja outfit on his bed. He quickly changed, and although he had trouble with the mask part, he slipped into the outfit with ease. He jumped onto the roof, and glared into the night, much like a ninja would. Once he spotted Luigi, he sprang into action, jumping from roof to roof, trying to be hidden from sight at all times. With a few more jumps, Mario landed on the restaurant's roof, the sign, "Chez la Toad" lighting up the front of the establishment. Mario climbed through the vents and landed in the restaurant's kitchen, scaring a Toad who was a chef and carrying appetizers on a silver plate. Mario knocked the Toad out cold and put on his chef's hat and apron as a disguise, of course after taking his ninja outfit off. He grabbed the plate filled with appetizers and walked out of the kitchen. He held the plate up high over his head, but had forgotten to tie the strings at the side of the apron before he left, because as Mario made his way to Luigi and Daisy's table, his foot stepped on one of the laces and Mario tripped, throwing all of the appetizers in front of him, which just so happened to be where Daisy was sitting. She screamed and ran out of the restaurant, with Luigi hot on her heels, after giving the "chef" a piece of his mind. Mario sighed, "Well, that could've gone better." He thought. Mario then walked back to the kitchen, put on his ninja clothes, and headed for the roof to continue his "chaperoning" of the date. He soon found the couple at the park, overlooking the full moon's reflection on the water. Mario then grinned again, "I know how to make this better!" He thought happily. He looked around, searching for any musical instrument he could play. Now, Mario didn't know how to play a musical instrument, but how hard could it be? After all, he was Mario, right? If he could save a princess, he could surely play a musical instrument. His eyes lit up when he found a Shy Guy playing the violin. After giving him five bucks, Mario was now holding a violin in his hand, bow in the other, and sitting up on a high branch in a tree not far from where Luigi and Daisy were. Mario, after taking a few minutes to figure out how to hold the instrument, closed his eyes and began to play what he thought was a beautiful melody. However, what it really sounded like was the sound of nails on a chalkboard or a cat in a vice. Whatever your imagination would allow. Everyone had to cover their ears to stop them from bleeding, however Mario remained oblivious to his horrible playing. Luigi looked down and found a rock. Removing one hand from his ear, which he later regretted, he grabbed the rock and threw it at the source of the deafening screech. The rock hit Mario dead in the face, making him stop playing and yell as he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. When he landed, his ninja outfit was in shreds, the mask completely destroyed, exposing Mario's face and his most distinguishing feature, his mustache. Both Daisy and Luigi gasped, but then Luigi's shock turned to anger. He rolled his sleeves up, aiming to give Mario a thing or two, both physically and verbally, but then Mario confessed, "I'm sorry, Luigi. I was trying to make your date perfect so you would finally have a girlfriend. I didn't mean to ruin it." Luigi's anger soon simmered down, but before he could say anything to Mario, he had already started for home. Luigi was about to call for him, but stopped when Daisy took his hand. With a laugh, she said, "Man, your brother sure is crazy, Luigi. But still." She turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I had fun." and with that, Daisy turned to walk in another direction to her home, leaving Luigi alone in the park. He touched his cheek, a huge grin slowly making it's way across his face. "YAHOOO!" He yelled happily, and soon was seen dancing throughout the Mushroom Kingdom all the way to his and Mario's house. Mario, who had heard Luigi's yell of happiness, sighed in relief, and awaited his little brother to walk through the door so they could talk about all of tonight's events.

Lol Mario fails as a ninja xD well that's F, guys, hope ya liked it! :D Like I said, credit to 999 the 9th for the idea. I had an idea for this one, but then I'd have to change the rating for the fic xD Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm baaaaack! And I've finally gotten out of writer's block! Yay! So, without further ado, Let's-a-Go!

I don't own anything

G is for Grapes

Mario and Luigi were in World 8, and were inside Bowser's Castle. This castle was far bigger than the other castles spread throughout the kingdom, as this castle had it's own complex, with stone walls and green spiked roofs. As the Mario Bros. made it to the last room before the corridor leading to Bowser's throne room, they noticed a ? Block floating above their heads. Mario jumped and hit the block with his fist, making two grape vines, with one grape each, pop out of the block. They both stared at the vines in confusion, before Luigi reached out and poked it. A cloud of purple smoke soon encased around Luigi, causing him to yell in surprise. When the smoke cleared, Luigi was now extremely tiny, as though he had used a Mini Mushroom, but the only difference was that aside from being extremely tiny, he was also purple and wearing a grape of the same color as his outfit. Mario laughed when he picked up his now microscopic purple little brother. Luigi glared at his laughing brother and bit his nose. Mario yelped and started to rub his nose, until purple smoke started to engulf Mario. When the smoke cleared, Mario now looked like his brother, purple and microscopic. Mario screamed, "Mama Mia!" but it sounded tiny, making Luigi laugh, yet it too, also sounded tiny. After laughing at the other's expense, Mario and Luigi continued their trek towards Bowser's throne room, which was much more tedious due to their short stature. When they finally made it, both Bros. were out of breath and with sweat on their brows. After catching their breath, they opened the door and walked in slowly through the corridor. They made it to Bowser's throne room, and saw Bowser sitting on his throne with a bored expression on his face. "When are those idiot plumbers getting here?" he whined, "I'm so bored!" He let his eyes wander aimlessly, until he saw two purple dots moving towards him. He was about to step on the dots, when he noticed that the dots were actually grapes. Bowser's eyes lit up at this. "Hey!" he exclaimed happily, "I could use these for my cereal!" He grabbed the two grapes with his claws. "Hmmm." he thought, "Forget the cereal, I'll just eat them now!" Bowser opened his mouth up wide, and dropped the grapes into his gaping maw. Mario and Luigi screamed as they plunged to their doom. And that's how Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was made.

Yahoo, I'm done! :D lol well hope you guys liked it, and sorry it took so long, damn writers block :P Anyway, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, chapter update time! Credit to 999 the 9th for the idea :D I was torn between this and a horror movie, but I could actually envision this one xD So Let's-a-Go!

I don't own anything. (no duh :P)

Oh yeah, this chapter will take place in M64

H is for Hyper!

Mario had just collected all 120 Power Stars and restored power to Peach's Castle. As Peach appeared from the inside the mural of her self-portrait, Mario looked on in awe. As she landed daintily on her pink heels, two Toads began to jump up and cheer. Peach walked over to Mario and gave him a peck on his nose, which caused Mario to become lovestruck with pink hearts replacing his blue eyes. "Thank you Mario." she said, straightening up, "Now that power has returned to the castle, I think it's time I give you that cake I promised!" Mario's eyes lit at the mentioning of his cake, and he jumped up into the air with childlike glee. After Peach had prepared the cake, she set it on the table where Mario was sitting, with a knife and fork in his hand. Mario drooled as he marveled at the huge cake that sat before him. It was a five tear chocolate cake with vanilla swirls going around the cake. On the top of the cake were de-seeded strawberries circling around a Power Star standee. Peach smiled at Mario's awestricken face as it looked like he wanted to cry tears of joy over the cake. He cut a piece of the masterpiece and put it on his plate. After taking his first bite, Mario finished his piece of cake and took another, and another, and another, until the entire cake was gone, leaving only a few crumbs on the plate. As Mario wiped his mouth with a napkin, he felt strange. He suddenly had more energy than he's ever experienced before, even though he felt dead tired a minute ago. Mario then caught himself impatiently tapping his foot. He smacked a hand onto his knee to stop his foot from tapping, then he just stopped. Peach and the Toads looked on worriedly, only for that worry to be replaced with shock, as they saw Mario's eyes become dilated. As Mario's pupils became bigger, so did the grin on his face. Without warning, Mario jumped up about ten feet into the air, only to hit one of the chandeliers in the dining hall, making it break and have shattered glass scatter about the room. As Mario bounced all around the room, Peach yelled to the Toads, "We have to stop him! He could destroy the entire castle!" The toads nodded in agreement, but one asked, "How are we gonna do that, Princess? We can't even catch him!" As the three ducked when Mario flew past them, another Toad cried, "And how are we gonna sap the sugar out of him?" Peach thought for a minute, then yelled, "I got it!" when an idea formed. "Listen." She started, "You two capture Mario while I go bake a sugar free carrot cake. That way, when he eats the cake, all of the will disappear because the carrots will absorb it!" The Toads smiled at hearing this plan, but one question remained. "Princess?" One Toad asked, "How are we gonna catch him? He's hopped up on sugar!" The princess smirked, "Well, if you can't beat him, join him!" The princess stood proudly as the Toads exchanged worried looks. "I don't think I'm gonna like this." One Toad said, suspiciously. "Me neither." The other replied in agreement. The three then got to work on apprehending Mario. Peach made the carrot cake, making sure that absolutely NO sugar was added, while the Toads were busying stuffing their faces with sugar. Anything sugary they could find immediately went into their mouths. Things like frosting, chocolate, ice-cream, you name it. As their eyes began to dilate, they spotted Mario bouncing through the hall. The Toads jumped up and began to run at lighting speeds, and so the chase began. The chase went throughout the entire castle, to the garden, to even the roof, all the while reeking havoc to the castle's other inhabitants and destroying castle property. While they were running, one Toad had an idea. "Hey!" he yelled, "I have an idea! Let's split up and flank Mario on either side." The other Toad, who was running right beside him pumped a fist in the air yelling, "YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" They then split up, going in opposite directions, but never taking their eyes off of Mario. As Mario rounded a corner, he came face-to-face with one of the Toads. He screamed and turned into the other direction, only to be face-to-face with ANOTHER Toad. Mario panicked as he back and forth between the two Toads who trapped him. Like reading the other's mind, both Toads lunged at Mario, effectively tackling him to the ground. As Mario struggled against the Toads, Peach walked to the group carrying a five tear carrot cake in her hands. Seeing the cake got all three sugarheads' attention as they stared at the cake in wonder. Peach giggled and asked, "You guys want the cake?" They all nodded mindlessly. She smiled sweetly, "Then come get it!" Like a stampede, Mario and the Toads raced over to Peach and shoved their heads into the cake, eating it like little piggies. She laughed at this, then smiled as their feverent eating began to slow. The three of them then emerged from the cake dazedly, while sporting orange crumbs all over their faces. While in their daze, they began to stumble about wildly, occasionally bumping into one another. Mario said drowsily, "I'm so sleepy." The other Toads chimed in unison, "Me too." And with that, the three collapsed onto the floor and quickly fell asleep. Peach smiled and whispered, "Sleep tight everyone." She then walked off in the opposite direction of the three sleeping beauties to attend to her duties as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Yay, done! Lol could you imagine a Mario game where he was hopped up on sugar? Three words. Best. Game. Ever! Well thanks for reading and review!

P.S. I'm eating Pringles! :3 *munch* *munch* *munch*


	9. Chapter 9

Hiii guys! :D Time for another chapter! I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter, but they were all food related lol. Since this one doesn't involve food, I'm going with this one. don't worry though, there'll be plenty of chapters with food in them! :D So, Let's-a-Go! (lol it's like my catchphrase xD)

I don't own anything, as usual

I is for Indigestion

As the Mario Bros. were going through level 4-3, Luigi stopped to hit a ? Block. Upon hitting the block, a mushroom popped up and "walked" off the block. Mario and Luigi stared at the strange fungus in wonder. It wasn't the typical red and white polka-dot mushroom that they were used to, or any other for that matter. Instead, it was a purple mushroom that had a green base to it, along with black eyes that glared at the Mario Bros. As Mario stared at distrusting, while Luigi stared at it in awe. With a jump and a yell of, "Oh yeah!", Luigi ran towards the mushroom and quickly ate it. He waited a few minutes, expecting some sort of power-up, but none came. Mario watched timidly, also expecting something to happen to his idiot brother, but to his surprise, nothing happened, at least, not immediately. While they continued through the level, Luigi had stopped suddenly, causing Mario to bump into him. As Luigi got up, his face turned green, as ironic as it was. He slapped both hands onto his mouth and ran towards a green pipe, barfing into it. As Luigi's face gained back it's color, he heard a growl behind him. He turned around slowly, only to see a very pissed off Piranha Plant covered in vomit. It roared and bit Luigi's head. Luigi screamed and started running around in circles yelling, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Mario started laughing, "I don't know, Luigi. Maybe it likes you!" Luigi continued to run around in circles. When he stopped running, he grabbed the Piranha Plant and pulled it off of his head, gasping for air. Luigi threw it off of the stage and glared at Mario, who was doubled over laughing and clutching his sides. As Luigi continued to glare at him, he noticed a Fire Flower next to Mario. He grinned and ran over to it, instantly getting the power-up. "Hey, Mario?" He said in a sing-song voice, "Guess what I got." Mario looked up from his laughing fit, only to see Luigi sporting a big grin and a giant fireball in his hand. Mario instantly got up and backed away slowly, only going into a sprint when Luigi started to chuck fireballs at him. Luigi quickly gave chase after Mario, throwing fireballs at him, which he narrowly avoided yelling, "Mama Mia!" With Luigi hot on his tail, the Bros. continued through level 4-3 with Mario trying to stay alive and Luigi yelling at him to "fall in a ditch" Ah yes, the heartwarming moments of brotherly love. Heh, not.

And there ya go! Hope you guys like and don't forget to review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all you people! I know, I know. Haven't updated in like, forever, but with exams just around the corner I've had to do nothing by study, study, study. Lol, I did that yesterday and my head started hurting xD Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay, but I get out of school on the 20th and then it's nothing but free time, baby! Now, time for me to shut up and time for you to read the story!

I don't own anything!

J is for Jumping Contest!

Mario and Luigi yelled joyously as they bounced from platform to platform. They were completing a level in World 7, the sky world. As Mario hopped off of another platform, he yelled to Luigi, "Bet you can't jump this high!" Luigi had heard his brother's challenge and accepted with a confident, "Oh yeah? Well watch this!" He landed on a green platform, and bending his knees in a 90 degree angle, pushed up, jumping high into the sky and piercing a few clouds. Just as high as he jumped, Luigi started to plummet at alarming speeds. He started to flail his arms as though they were wings, but when that didn't work he tried to reach for a platform, although in doing so Luigi ended up hurting his hand. He plopped to the ground unceremoniously with his feet dangling in the air, a dazed look on his face. Mario had burst out laughing at Luigi's landing. In between laughter he said, "Wow Luigi, that was a fail!" Luigi bounced back at his brother's comment and fumed, "Well I'd like to see you try and make that jump!" While Mario's laughter died down, he managed to giggle out, "Challenge accepted." He then ran towards a row of pink platforms, and jumped on the first one, then the next, and the next, building momentum. On the last platform Mario copied Luigi's actions. Bending his knees in a 90 degree angle, Mario pushed up with all his might, making him soar through the sky, also piercing a few clouds. As Mario plummeted back down, he curled himself into a ball, ending with his feet pointing down, knees slightly bent. It was a perfect landing position. Mario was so focused on his landing, that he didn't see the smirk on his little brother's face as he placed a green shell on the spot where Mario was going to land. Mario tried to move in mid-air, but it was to late. His feet landed squarely on the shell and he lost his balance, falling on his back with a yelp. Luigi stood over him laughing triumphantly. Mario glared at his little brother. He flipped upwards, landing on his feet and yelled, "That's not fair! You sabotaged my landing!" Luigi gasped and pretended to be hurt. Dramatically, he said, "Me?! Why I would never do such a thing! The fact that you accused me of your slip-up hurts me deeply!" Luigi then put his head in his hands and pretended to cry, but Mario didn't buy it. "Yeah, right." He said, rolling his eyes, "Says the guy who chased with fireballs and tried to barbeque me!" Luigi grinned fondly at the memory, "Ah, the look on Mario's face that day." he thought and snickered at the image that soon followed. Mario crossed his arms over his chest, "Why don't we settle this like men?" he asked, but it sounded more like a demand. Luigi smirked, "What'd you have in mind?" Now it was Mario's turn to smirk, "A jumping contest. Whoever jumps highest wins." He pointed a finger to Luigi accusingly, poking him in the nose. "And you will loose!" He proclaimed. Luigi growled and got in Mario's face, yelling, "No, you'll loose!" Now Mario got in Luigi's face, "Nuh-uh!" He yelled. Luigi retorted, "Uh-huh!" This went on with both Bros. not letting up. They only got out of each other's faces when they agreed that the argument was getting pointless. Standing opposite each other with determination burning in their eyes, they both yelled, "Lets-a-Go!" and with that, the Mario Bros. jumping contest began. Mario jumped from platform to platform to build momentum, creating a zigzag like pattern in the air as he jumped. Luigi ran on the green platforms, picking up speed that rivaled Mario's jumping. Once he picked up enough speed, Luigi jumped up and landed on a pink platform. He continued jumping off the pink platforms until he was jumping alongside Mario. The two turned their heads to glare at each other, all while keeping pace with the other. On the last platform, Mario and Luigi bent their knees low, almost crouching, before pushing up, shooting them high into the sky. As their descent continued, they tried to knock the other down. Punches, kicks, and even slaps were flung about as their glares intensified. Soon, their airborne battle was launched into space, as they had broken through the atmosphere. The lack of gravity had changed the entire battlefield, allowing more complicated moves to be performed, such as flip kicks and the like. While they were battling, the Mario Bros. floated into an asteroid belt. They narrowly dodged the flying rocks while still throwing punches at each other. As Luigi dodged another asteroid, he didn't see that there was an even bigger one behind it. Luigi's yell was cut off as the asteroid hit him in the face. Mario laughed at this, meaning he was off-guard. While he was laughing, an even bigger asteroid hit him on the head, causing his laughter to stop abruptly and allow a scream to follow. As the Mario Bros. spun out of control, Earth's gravitational force was slowly pulling them towards the blue planet. As they got closer, fire started to engulf their overalls, meaning that they were burning up in the Earth's atmosphere. The Mario Bros. began to scream and flail their arms to rid themselves of the fire, but it didn't work. If anything, it only made them fall faster. With a final wail, Mario and Luigi hugged each other for dear life, eventually crashing back down to Earth. Their landing had created a large crater with dust circling around it. The Mario Bros. laid in the crater, with dazed grins on their faces. "Luigi?" Mario asked, still dazed. "Yeah, Mario?" Luigi answered, somewhat coherent. A big grin spread across Mario's face as he said, "We gotta do that again next week!" Instead of facepalming, Luigi had a grin as big as his brother's as he agreed, "Definitely!"

And there ya go! Wow, I think that is one of the most epic things I've written so far! Awesome! :D Well thanks for reading guys, and sorry for the delay! But like I said, blame exams! Oh, and review! If you do, Mario plushies will rain from the sky! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Woohoo! Two of the three exams I had to take are over! The last one I have to take is Spanish :P but I'll be alright since I know the language. Lol somewhat xD Anyway, I was stumped on what to write for this, until I asked my writing committee of one lol. So, thanks to them, you guys get a new chapter! Now, Let's-a-Go! (I realized I didn't put this in the last chapter)

I will now disclaim that I own nothing… I own nothing

This will also take place in Super Smash Bros., which Nintendo is a newer version of for the 3DS

The stage was Final Destination, the starry background of space ever changing as the platform continued to zoom by. Four combatants glared each other down as they took their respective fighting stances. On the left stood Mario and Luigi. On the right stood Princess Peach and Bowser. Though they stood together on opposite sides, this was not a team match. It was a free-for-all, and a sudden death one at that. The voice yelled, "Go!" and everyone took off running. As they were about to fight, the sound of a gong echoed through the stage, followed soon after by the song, "Kung Fu Fighting" Everyone smirked, thinking that the new stage music was a nice touch, and then simultaneously ran at each other with raised fists. Mario, obviously, went after Bowser, wanting to defeat him first. Bowser grinned and charged an attack, aiming his claws at Mario's front, but Mario sidestepped just in time and delivered a counter attack that sent Bowser upward. He screamed in dismay as he spiraled more and more into the background, a small twinkle signaling that he was no longer visible. The voice then echoed, "Player four. Defeated." Mario did a little twirl as a taunt, but his victory was short-lived as Luigi gave a charge attack to Mario's exposed back, causing him to fly off-screen into oblivion, a yell of surprise leaving his lungs as a red blast appeared where Mario had flown. "Player one. Defeated" The voice said again, keeping track. It was now just Peach and Luigi. As they stared each down, Luigi with determination and Peach with, well confusion, there was a quick flash of white. A small sphere emanating a rainbow like glow started to float around the stage almost mockingly. The Smash Ball. Both remaining combatants leaped for the orb, the raw power inside of it assuring the wielder's victory. As Peach was about to grasp the Smash Ball, Luigi decked her in the face, spinning downward as his fist plummeted to his opponent. He quickly spun back up by doing a flip kick, at the same time hitting the Smash Ball and breaking it into crystals. The crystals rained down on Luigi as a rainbow like aura began to surround him, his eyes also transforming from their dark blue to bright yellow. He grinned and ran over to Peach's fallen form, activating his Final Smash. As the hypnotic illusion began, Peach became disoriented, leaving her in a vulnerable state. As Luigi's Final Smash ended, he did one of his taunts. Kicking at the ground bashfully, he also kicked Princess Peach, rocketing her skyward. With a shriek, Peach met the same fate as Bowser, flying off-screen until she was no longer visible. The voice yelled, "Game!" meaning that the brawl was over. All combatants were transported from the battle stage to the winners stage. Luigi smiled with a wink, making two "guns" with his fingers and pointing them in different directions, mumbling "Bang, bang!" as everyone else facepalmed at their defeat.

Wow, another epic chapter! :D Hope you guys liked it. Actually, it's been awhile since I last played this game, but after beating it like a billion times it got kinda boring. :P Well, review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I got good news! Yup, exams are finally over! *sighs in relief* Now, I'll be able to update much more, which is good for you guys! And sorry I haven't updated this in a while. After exams were done I kinda collapsed lol ^-^ Anyway, Lets-a-Go!

I don't own Mario…sadly T-T

L is for Luigi Time!

Luigi flailed his arms as he continued to fall into the seemingly endless abyss. After what felt like forever, he landed ungracefully on his stomach. Luigi got up, groaning, only to have a spotlight shine down on him. Upon looking around, he soon realized that he was in an underground comedy club. Luigi stepped up to the microphone hesitantly, but that hesitance soon vanished as the crowd erupted into cheers. Luigi smiled and told some of his best material, which to anyone else was his worst material since his jokes bombed every time. At the very back, one audience member yelled, "I DON'T GET IT!" at the top of his lungs. The member was soon revealed to be Bowser, who everyone guessed was drunk by the number of empty shot glasses littering his table. Luigi fumed and yelled back, "Maybe because you're to drunk to understand!" Bowser didn't like that, not one bit. He got up and staggered onstage, knocking down a few chairs in the process. Hiccupping, Bowser slurred, "You wanna go a couple rounds, buddy?" Luigi struck a defensive pose, "Yeah, let's-a-go! I'm-a-gonna kick your scaly butt!" Suddenly, a giant steel cage fell from above and trapped them.

The entire scene changed. instead of a stage for a comedy club, they were now in a big arena, with the crowd still cheering. As the steel cage was lifted, a Shy Guy appeared holding a microphone. "Let's get ready to RRRRUUMBLEEEE!" He bellowed into the microphone, making the crowd scream even louder as they became more energetic. Luigi and Bowser had taken their places on opposite sides of the ring. The Shy Guy continued, pointing to Luigi, "In this corner, the Green Machine, Luigi!" The crowd cheered. He then pointed to Bowser, "And in this corner, the Koopa King himself, Bowser!" The crowd booed when he was introduced, but then ducked when he spat fire at them. A bell then "dinged", signaling the start of the fight. Both Luigi and Bowser ran at each other, trying to tackle the other. The fight was intense, with neither side showing any signs of giving up. Luigi rolled around until he was behind Bowser, and grabbed his tail. With strain evident on his face, he began to spin Bowser around. Luigi's spinning got faster and faster as he built momentum, and finally flung Bowser out of the ring, making him crush a few Goombas. Luigi did a victory dance as the crowd chanted his name.

"Luigi, Luigi." He mumbled in his sleep. Mario poked his brother in the nose, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. He shrugged with a sigh when he saw it was obvious that Luigi wouldn't wake up any time soon. Walking into the other room, Mario shrugged, "He's not waking up, Peach." Peach, who was sitting on the couch, shrugged as well, "Oh well, I guess that means you get his piece of cake then, Mario." Mario grinned and jumped up, "Wahoo! Let's-a-GO!" He then bolted out the door and headed for Peach's Castle, with Peach following close behind.

Yup, Luigi was dreaming. Lol I might do this again for M, but it'd be called Mario Time instead xD I'll probably do that if no other ideas pop up, and hopefully I'll be able to write it tomorrow :D Well, hope you guys liked it. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, so many fics to write, so little time. And also, sorry for not updating this sooner, but hopefully this'll make up for it!

M is for Minefield

It was the dead of night, which meant that everyone was sleeping. Everyone, except Mario and Luigi. The Bros. were creeping through the Mushroom Kingdom in search of something very important. When they got to their destination, they stood on either side of a giant display case. As they cautiously peeked in, their eyes grew wide at the display case's contents. "Look at them, Luigi. Such beauty." Mario gawked. Luigi nodded, his mouth watering a little, "Like a piece of heaven of Earth." At the same time, almost mindlessly, they echoed, "Cupcakes." Luigi quickly got out a hammer, aiming to break the display case, but Mario stopped him scolding, "You idiot! If you do that you'll set off an alarm!" It looked like Luigi wasn't understanding, so Mario raised his hand smacked Luigi across the face, effectively snapping him back to reality. After finding an unlocked back door, the Bros. silently walked in. Luigi, seeing the cupcakes, immediately ran to them, but set off an explosive in the process, knocking him back to the entrance of the building. Mario facepalmed at his idiotic brother, then looked ahead of him. Row after row of Bomb-ombs lined up all the way to the cupcakes. Mario looked down and saw that the Bomb-ombs were asleep. Mario sighed in relief, "Good. As long as we stay quiet, we should be able to get past them." He thought. Mario grabbed Luigi, and the two started their silent trek through the Bomb-ombs. Along the way, Luigi's nose started to twitch, making him sneeze soon after. Mario quickly spun around and covered Luigi's face with his hand. After shushing him, Mario screamed, "Be quiet Luigi! You'll wake the Bomb-ombs!" As his voice bounced off of the building's walls, hundreds of pairs of eyes opened. The Bomb-ombs looked around confusedly, before all pairs of eyes looked straight ahead. Mario and Luigi froze, hoping that the Bomb-ombs would go back to sleep, but such was not the case. The stares turned into glares, and soon the sound of shortening fuses was heard. Mario and Luigi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as realization hit. With a scream of, "MAMA MIA!", all of the Bomb-ombs exploded at once, sending the Mario Bros. rocketing into the night.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle…

Bowser slept peacefully while clutching his favorite stuffed pony, snoring loudly. He was in the middle of a dream where he was finally able to defeat Mario. As he was just about to throw Mario off of the platform, said plumber and his brother crashed through the ceiling. Bowser screamed and clutched his pony tighter. As the Mario Bros. dazedly got up, Bowser looked around his now destroyed room. He gasped when he saw his framed picture of Princess Peach shattered. He glared heatedly at the Bros. while fighting back tears at the breaking of his picture. With a yell, Bowser lunged to attack Mario and Luigi, who screamed like little girls as they hugged each other for dear life. And to think this all started with stealing cupcakes.

There ya go! Hope you guys liked it, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Happy 4th! So, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's why I'm updating now! So it all works out! Anyway, Let's-a-Go!

I don't own Mario… oh well

N is for Napkin

Mario and Luigi rubbed their mustaches in thought as they looked over the menu. As they continued to look at their menus, Mario's eyes drifted over to his napkin. He grinned and put his menu down, afterwards taking the napkin in his hand, turning them into little cones and placing them on his head. Stifling a giggle, he called, "Hey, Luigi. Look!" Said green plumber looked up from his menu, only to see Mario glaring while holding two "horns" on his head. In a slightly deeper voice, Mario said, "I have come to take the princess! Gwahahaha!" Luigi then burst into giggles at his brother's impression. While giggling he pointed, "Bowser, nice! Let me try!" He then grabbed his own napkin and turned it into a crown. Placing it on his head and making his voice sound shrill, Luigi cried, "Oh, save me Mario! I've been kidnapped yet again! Oh, whatever will I do?" Mario clutched his stomach and nearly fell out of his seat, "Wow Luigi, that was dead-on!" Luigi bowed a little, only to hit his head on the table, causing Mario to laugh harder. Luigi rubbed his head in embarrassment, mumbling, "Shut up, Mario." Mario's laughter died down to chuckles as he turned his napkin into his next idea. After he finished, Mario put it on top of his head. The napkin was in the shape of a cone, causing Luigi to raise his eyebrow. Mario grinned and started waving his arm around in the air and yelling. Luigi had to slap a hand over his mouth, "Link? Really?" Mario nodded, giggling. Luigi giggled too, and started turning his napkin into something else. The Bros. continued their napkin-related antics, completely forgetting about the menus. Their antics only stopped when a waitress cleared her throat angrily. In a forced cheery voice, she asked, "Are you two ready to order?" Mario and Luigi looked at each other and blinked stupidly. Sheepishly, Luigi said, "Um…can you give us a minute?" Mario nodded, equally as sheepish. The waitress huffed irritably and stormed off to wait on her next table. When the Bros. were sure she was gone, they grinned and continued playing with their napkins, all while a pissed off waitress watched.

Lol napkins are fun xD Well, hope this makes up for not updating in so long! :D Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Woo, it's hot out! But that's why we have air conditioners! :D So, as usual sorry for taking so long to update. I'm currently replaying a few games, and trying to finish out some others. And then there's writers block, but I'm over it, so let's get started!

I don't own anything

O is for Orange

It was another sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. As Toads scurried about the kingdom to start their day, the Mario Bros. were just getting out of bed. As they sleepily made their way into the small kitchen of their house, they dazedly said, "Good morning." to each other. Luigi walked over to the fridge, and opened the door to get a bottle of orange juice. While he got the juice, Mario made them both breakfast. As they were eating, a random Toad burst through their door. Mario and Luigi groaned, knowing what would come next, and slammed their heads onto the table. While their heads were still kissing the table, Luigi mumbled, "I gotta put a lock on that door." Mario nodded into the table and added, "And I gotta install a security system." While this conversation took place, the random Toad was spazzing about how Princess Peach had been captured by Bowser. With a loud sigh and an incoherent grumble of, "It's too early for this.", Mario and Luigi left their house and took a warp pipe that went straight to Bowser's Castle.

After infiltrating said castle and defeating minions left and right, Mario opened the doors to Bowser's throne room. As the Bros. entered the room, they took off in different directions. Well, Luigi did. As Mario walked straight towards Bowser, Luigi veered off to the left to finish his orange juice. However, Bowser's loud roar had shaken the whole room, causing Luigi to throw his orange juice in the air with fright. The orange juice flew through the air, soon landing in Bowser's gaping maw, causing him to swallow. Not soon after, he clutched his mouth making a face. Surprisingly scared, he asked, "What was that?" Luigi crossed his arms and pouted, "My orange juice." He had emphasized the word "my" to make a point. Bowser gulped fearfully, "That's what I thought." There was a loud rumble, before Bowser roared again, and puffed up to the size of a hot-air balloon. Mario and Luigi stood there wide-eyed before splitting their sides laughing. Bowser growled and waved his arms a little, yelling, "it's not funny! I'm allergic to oranges you dumb plumbers!" It fell on deaf ears though, as Mario and Luigi continued to laugh. After their laughter died down, Mario said with a grin, "Come on, Luigi. We gotta tell everyone about this." Luigi nodded, still laughing, "Definitely, let's-a-go!" The Bros. then ran out of the castle to go tell everyone the news of their new discovery. When the doors shut, Peach cried out, "Mario! Luigi! Aren't you forgetting someone?" When there was no reply, she called out again, "Hello?" But Mario and Luigi weren't coming back, in fact, they were probably long gone, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, telling everyone they encountered about Bowser's new "weakness" She sighed, defeated, and made herself comfortable while she waited for her idiot plumbers to come back to rescue her.

Ok, done! Again, sorry it took so long, guys! Well, hope you liked it! And review! …Please!


	16. Chapter 16

Sup people? Ok so, I got this idea from a memory of what me and my friend did last summer. What we did was… prank call 411 (yes, you can do that) numerous times out of boredom. Lol it was fun! Now, without further ado, Let's-a-Go!

As always, I don't own anything

P is for Prank Calls!

Mario sighed as he and Luigi sat around in their house, positively bored. It was extremely hot outside and no one in the Mushroom Kingdom wanted to do anything outside. Not even Bowser, who would usually have kidnapped Princess Peach by now. Mario's gaze drifted over to his brother, who had his head pressed up against the AC. Mario sighed again, this time louder so that Luigi would hear. Luigi then got his head out of the AC and looked at his brother worriedly, "What's wrong, bro?" He asked. Mario fiddled with his mustache, but then whined, "I'm bored." Luigi shook his head at Mario, but then grinned and started laughing. Mario raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "What're you up to, Luigi?" With another laugh, Luigi said innocently, "Well, I have an idea that could cure your boredom, Mario." Mario's eyes lit up at hearing this and excitedly asked, "Really? Well, hurry up and tell me!" Luigi smiled and picked up the receiver on a nearby phone, triumphantly yelling, "Prank calling!" Mario grinned and walked over to his brother and plopped down beside him on the couch. Mario rubbed his hands together in anticipation and asked, "So who should we call first?" Luigi grinned and replied, "Bowser, of course!" Mario started laughing, then said, "Alright! Give me the phone." Luigi handed him the phone and Mario dialed Bowser's number. There was a gruff "Hello?" before Mario wailed, "Why don't you call me anymore?" Luigi had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Bowser asked, well more like yelled, "Who is this?" Mario continued wailing, but now had a grin on his face, "You don't remember me? We had such a wonderful relationship!" Bowser grumbled but Mario continued, "How could you do this to me?" Bowser roared over the phone, making Mario cringe and move the phone away form his ear. After his roar, Bowser yelled, "Look lady, I don't know what your problem is, but you're preaching to the wrong guy!" He then hung up, as did Mario. As soon as the receiver touched the rest of the phone, Mario and Luigi burst out laughing. The laughing continued until both Bros. were on the floor rolling. When they got up, Luigi wiped a tear from his eye, "Good one, Mario!" Mario giggled and bowed. Luigi grabbed the phone and asked excitedly, "Who next? Who next?" Mario hummed in thought, then yelled suddenly, "Peach! Call Peach!" Luigi grinned and nodded, dialing the number. After a few rings, a high-pitched voice answered, "Hello?" Luigi started to breathe heavily into the phone, causing Peach to become confused. Worriedly, she asked, "Who is this?" Luigi continued to breathe heavily, until he eventually said, "Seven days…" and then he hung up, but not before Princess Peach screamed over the phone. The Bros. started laughing again until they got stitches in their sides. They continued doing this to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, each one more funny, and sometimes disturbing, than the last. They only stopped when they couldn't think of any other pranks. Mario and Luigi laid on the couch, rubbing their sides from laughing so hard. "Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario turned to him, "Yeah, Luigi?" Luigi grinned, "We're gonna get our butts kicked later." Mario also grinned, "Yeah, we are. But it was totally worth it!" The Bros. gave each other a high-five and continued laughing until, once again, their sides started hurting.

I love prank calling xD Well, there ya go! Hope you liked it, review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Yahoo, another chapter! I'm sad to say that this fic's coming to an end, so might as well make the most of it now. I was actually kinda stumped for an idea for this chapter, but someone gave me one! So, here we go!**

**I don't own anything!**

Q is for Quack!

The Bros. were in Gloam Valley, trying to clear the level as fast as they could to get to Merlee's Mansion. As they got to the water, Mario noticed a ? Block overhead. Jumping up, his fist collided with the block, knocking out two white feather with a blue tinge on the end. The Bros. studied them, before Luigi got a burst of adrenalin and touched one of the feathers. There was a puff of white smoke before it cleared, showing Luigi in a white duck suit with a blue collar. Mario started laughing at Luigi, accidentally stepping on the other feather, causing him to wear a duck suit as well. Now it was Luigi's turn to laugh at Mario. Mario told him to shut up and smacked him, making a few feathers fly in the process. Luigi pouted, and smacked Mario back. They repeated this until it led to an all-out squabble between them. While blindly slapping away, Luigi's hand hit a small, yellow button on Mario's duck suit, emitting a loud "quack!" and stopping the bickering brothers in their tracks. "What was that?" Mario asked, looking around. Luigi giggled, pointing to the button on Mario's suit. "It was this, Bro." He said, causing Mario to look down at the button. Luigi smirked, seeing the opportunity, and flicked Mario's nose. Mario glared and punched the yellow button on Luigi's duck suit, making it quack loudly. Luigi glared at Mario and pressed his button, making another loud quack. This went on for ten minutes, with the Bros. glaring at each other and hitting the yellow button on the other's suit. Count Bleck's minions who were stationed in the valley had to cover their ears due to the annoying sound and prayed that the noise would stop soon.

As if their prayers were answered, the duck suits Mario and Luigi were wearing disappeared, meaning that the power-up had expired. The Bros. looked at each other in confusion, before realizing that they no longer had any power-ups. Suddenly, without warning, Luigi started quacking at the top of his lungs. Mario looked at him confusedly, until a Hammer Bro had heard enough of it and threw a hammer at Luigi, effectively shutting him up. Luigi fumed and started shaking his fist at the Hammer Bro, until Mario tapped him on the shoulder. Luigi turned to him as Mario asked, "Hey Luigi?" "Yeah, Bro?" He replied, utterly curious. Mario grinned and yelled at the top of his lungs, "QUUUUAAAACKK!" And then jumped into the water and swam in the direction of Merlee's Mansion, dodging hammers along the way. Luigi looked shocked, but then snapped out of it and yelled, "Hey! Get back here!" He too, jumped into the water and started swimming in the same direction as Mario, kicking his legs as he desperately tried to catch up to the shorter plumber.

**Yay! Another chapter complete! Well, Review guys! I'll try and update this more. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay, new chapter! Sorry I've been taking my sweet time with this, but that's why I'm updating now! So, Let's-a-Go!**

**As usual, I don't own anything**

R is for Robot

Mario and Luigi were walking through the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. While they were walking, Luigi noticed something in an alleyway. As Mario continued to walk, Luigi ducked into the alley, and then screamed. His scream had scared Mario, who turned around and ran into the alleyway. Mario started looking around, only to be tackled by Luigi, who was stuttering, "M-Mario! I saw something t-terrible!" Mario pushed his brother off of him and asked, "Well, what is it?" Luigi pointed a shaky finger in front of them, "It's over there! Look!" Mario looked over to where Luigi was pointing and slowly walked over to it.

Upon looking at it, Mario burst into fits of laughter. Luigi now had a disbelieving look on his face at his brother's reaction, and walked over to where Mario was. Suddenly, Mario pointed and mocked, "Hey Luigi, look. It's you!" Luigi's jaw dropped when he looked at the object. He then turned his head in the other direction and crossed his arms, looking offended. Arrogantly, he scoffed, "That thing doesn't even look like me. It's hideous! And besides, I'm way more good looking!" Luigi pointed to himself confidently, making Mario snort in protest. Mario looked at the giant Luigi head in wonder, "What do think it is, Luigi?" Luigi rubbed his mustache in thought, then grinned when he found the answer. He excitedly yelled, "It's a robot, Bro!" Mario's eyes widened as a grin started to spread across his face. Luigi had taken on a more thoughtful expression as he mused, "We should take it to Princess Peach, right Bro?" Mario shook his head, still grinning. "Or." He started, "We could take this robot on a joyride." Luigi grinned, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. They hived-fived each other and ran towards the robot head. After finding the hatch, the Bros. jumped inside and started the robot up. As the robot levitated upwards, it hit the two buildings on either side that made up the alleyway. When they were above the alleyway, Mario floored it, making the Luigi-themed robot zoom through the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wahoo! This is awesome, Bro!" Luigi yelled, sticking his head out of the roof of the robot head. Mario smirked, "And you wanted to give it to Princess Peach." He started laughing at the thought of Peach trying to drive the robot. "She'd probably crash." Luigi said, getting back inside the mechanical head. The Bros. started laughing as they continued to make fun of Peach, but was stopped when a siren started to blare loudly. Mario started looking at the controls while Luigi started panicking. Mario's eyes widened when he found the reason as to why the siren was blaring. "Luigi, we're out of fuel!" Mario yelled. Luigi continued to panic, but stopped long enough to point out, "And look what we're heading towards!" The Bros. looked out of the window, only to see them closing in on Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi screamed and hugged each other, bracing for impact. The robot and the Bros. crashed right into Bowser's Castle, destroying most of the castle.

Bowser was walking back from another failed attempt at kidnapping Peach. He grumbled, "Well, that could've gone better. At least I can come back to my- Hey, what happened to my castle?!" His grumbling turned into yelling as he stared at the wreckage. In the midst of it all, Mario and Luigi laid sprawled on the grass, groaning in pain. The Bros. looked up, only to see Bowser shaking in fury. Luigi's eyes widened in horror as Bowser started to breath fireballs at them. Luigi jumped and started running. He yelled over his shoulder, "Run for it, Bro!" Mario could barely hear him, but quickly got the message when he turned around, coming face to face with Bowser. Mario's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up, yelling, "Wait for me, Luigi!" and started running in the same direction as Luigi. Bowser roared and chased after them, also yelling, "Get back here!" And Bowser chased the Bros. all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**And that's why you shouldn't play with robots xD Well, the next chapter will be for the letter S, so stay tuned! And review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry! Really, I am! See, I had a major case of writer's block, then I had an idea, and then it just… disappeared! But on the bright side, my writer's block is gone! :D So, after a long, long wait, Let's-a-GO!**

**I know I haven't said this in a while xD but I don't own Mario or Nintendo. **

S is for Shy Guy

The Bros. were just coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom from their latest adventure. Or, more like their umpteenth time saving that dumb blond, Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi staggered into their shared house, utterly exhausted. As Luigi plopped onto the couch, he asked, "Hey, bro? Can I ask you something?" Mario slowly looked up from his position, which was himself sprawled out on another couch. Flatly, he said, "You just did." Luigi snorted, and turned to face his brother, "No, seriously, Mario." Said plumber groaned, but motioned for Luigi to go on with a wave of his hand. Luigi smiled and looked up thoughtfully, "I wonder what's behind a Shy Guy's mask." He hummed in thought as Luigi's mind began to wonder about all the possibilities. Even ones that didn't make sense. This got Mario's attention, because he quickly turned so that he was sitting correctly on the couch. "You know, that's a good question, Luigi. Especially since I don't know the answer to it." Mario said, an idea already forming. He grinned, causing Luigi to sweatdrop. Suspiciously, he asked, "What are you planning, Mario?" The red plumber chuckled, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he declared, "We're gonna find out what's behind that mask!" Luigi gulped, mentally kicking himself for getting Mario all riled up.

The Next Day…

"Alright, there he is." Mario whispered, spotting their target. The Bros. were hiding behind a bush in the Mushroom Kingdom mall. Luigi popped out of the bush and looked in the same direction as Mario. "How do we know it's not a she?" Luigi inquired. Mario turned and looked at his brother as if he'd grown two heads. Luigi shrugged, "What?" Mario then facepalmed, "It's a Shy Guy, Luigi. Emphasis on the "guy" part." Luigi shrugged again, but decided not to argue about it. He turned back to look at the rows of stores lined up against one another, just in time to see the Shy Guy they were after head into a nearby store. "There he goes!" Luigi yelled, and pointed to the store in which their target had entered. Mario yelled, "Then let's-a-go!" and he jumped out of the bush and ran for the store, Luigi hot on his trail. They entered the store and Mario started looking around, but couldn't find the Shy Guy anywhere. At the last minute, Luigi pointed, "There! He's heading for the socks!" Mario nodded and started running towards the sock aisle. While he was running, he yelled behind his shoulder, "Run to the other side! We'll flank him!" Luigi nodded and started running in the other direction. The Bros. both saw their target in their sites, but that only lasted for a few seconds, because as soon as they tried to flank him, the Shy Guy turned and headed for the checkout. Mario and Luigi yelled when their faces were closing in on each other, and they soon crashed. They laid on the floor in a daze, before Mario saw the Shy Guy leaving the store. He quickly got up and started to chase him again, yelling for Luigi to hurry up. Luigi groaned, but picked up the pace, and soon the chase was on again.

The chase soon led to the food court, where many Toads of different colors crowded the place. Mario and Luigi soon lost the Shy Guy to the crowds, but just as they were about to give up, Luigi saw a flash of white leave the food court. He grabbed Mario by the arm and started to drag him out of the food court. When they were out, Mario saw the Shy Guy that they were after eating an ice-cream cone, which baffled both Mario and Luigi. Mario saw it as an opportunity though, and nodded at Luigi, before running towards an escalator. Luigi, seeing what his brother was about to do, started running towards the Shy Guy's back. When he was close enough, Luigi pretended to loose his balance, and pushed the Shy Guy to where Mario was. Mario took this as his chance and jumped down from the escalator, effectively landing on top of the now disoriented Shy Guy. Luigi cheered and Mario smirked as he said, "Now let's see what's behind that mask." He grabbed the mask with both hands, and yanked it upwards, removing it. Luigi's eyes widened, before he started screaming. Mario looked confused, wondering why his brother was screaming. He looked down, and he too, started screaming. The Bros. then hightailed it out of the mall yelling, "Slender Man is real! Run for it!" As Mario and Luigi continued to run and scream out of the mall, the Shy Guy picked up his mask and slowly put it back onto his face. He looked at the Bros. retreating backs and just shook his head disapprovingly, then continued to eat his ice-cream as if nothing happened.

**And… done! Well, I hope this chapter makes up for the extremely long wait. Again, sorry guys, blame it on the writer's block! Review! Pretty please! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiii guys! I know, haven't updated in like, forever. But as I'm sure you all know, writer's block sucks. Thankfully, I finally came up with something! So, after the long wait, here we go!**

**I don't own Mario! Technically, Shigeru Miyamoto does**

T is for Teamwork!

"NO!" Mario shouted as his character was blown up. Luigi laughed evilly and grabbed the med pack Mario needed to restore his health. Mario turned and glared at his brother, who was busy shooting people. Grabbing his controller, Mario yelled, "We're supposed to be helping each other, Luigi! Not blowing each other up!" Luigi's grip on his controller tightened as he yelled back, "Nu-uh! It's every man for himself!" Mario pulled on the controller, retorting, "Not when it's co-op, stupid!" Luigi pulled the controller towards him. "Who are you calling stupid, fatty?" Luigi asked angrily. Mario let go of the controller, making Luigi fall backwards onto the couch. Mario then jumped onto the couch, body slamming Luigi as he yelled, "And just who are you calling fat?!"

As the two were fighting, neither plumber was paying attention to the screen. Their squabble continued until dark music started to play and the message "You Are Dead" appeared in distorted red writing. Both Bros. yelled in shock and dismay as they glared at each other. As if reading the other's thoughts, Mario and Luigi grabbed their controllers and pressed X, thus continuing on the last checkpoint in the game.

At first, everything was going well. The Bros. got rid of all the enemies with little to no damage. As they were approaching the boss' lair, Luigi got an idea. Stopping so that Mario's character was ahead, Luigi readied his gun, aiming for the character's back. With a smirk, Luigi pressed the button, and fired two shots into the character's back. Mario spun his character back around to see if there were any more enemies, but when he didn't see any, he turned back around and headed for the boss' lair. It was only when he heard Luigi start to giggle did Mario figure out who shot his character. With a glare, Mario pulled out his character's knife and slashed Luigi's character multiple times. This made Luigi stop giggling and pull out his own character's knife. The Bros. then got into a knife fight, both slashing the other's character in different spots until the same message from before appeared, meaning that both characters were dead. The Bros. glared at each other once again, and pressed X on their controllers.

Like the old saying goes, third time's a charm. This time, they were able to defeat all the enemies in the level completely unscathed, now all that was left was the boss' lair. Instead of walking ahead, Mario decided to walk a little bit behind Luigi's character. When Luigi was at the door, Mario shot five shots at Luigi's character, hitting him mostly in the side. With a yelp, Luigi made his character turn around and pulled his gun on Mario's character, the red pointer aimed at the character's chest. Before Luigi could even press the button to fire the shots, Mario pushed him off of the couch, making Luigi fall on his butt. Mario took that opportunity to go gun-happy and fired twenty shots at Luigi's character. The character started to spasm as shot after shot was fired at it. Soon, it hit the ground with a thud and the same message, "You Are Dead" appeared again.

Instead of pressing X like before, the Bros. threw their controllers onto the ground in frustration. After having yet another squabble, however this one being more violent than the last, the red and green plumbers settled for playing Mario Kart Wii, although that led to an all-out shell fest.

For the rest of the night, the Bros. continued to sabotage each other in every video game that they owned. And not a wink of sleep was gotten that night.

**Done! :D Again, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, guys. So I hope this chapter makes up for it! For those who don't know, the game was Resident Evil, which I, of course, don't own. Lol, I had fun writing this :D Especially since I have the game and could actually envision this happening xD Well, review! C'mon, pretty please? **


	21. Chapter 21

**You'd think that since not many things start with U, it'd be easier to write a fic, but it's actually harder. Still, I got an idea anyway, so I hope you guys like it! And sorry for the long wait…**

**I don't own anything!**

U is for Under

Luigi was busy sleeping the night away, lost in his dreams. Just as he was getting to the best part of his dream, he was awakened by a high-pitched noise. After bolting upright in his bed, Luigi looked around his and Mario's room. When his search turned up empty, Luigi sighed in relief and laid back down in his bed, only to hear that same high-pitched noise again, this time closer.

This time Luigi jumped right out of his bed. After perching himself onto a nearby window pane, Luigi thought he saw something under his bed. Slowly, Luigi bent down and crawled over to his bed. Tilting his head a little, Luigi peered under his bed, only to hear that same high-pitched noise and something grab him. His screams echoed through the night as he was pulled to his doom, but they fell on deaf ears as Mario continued to sleep, completely oblivious to what was happening.

The next day was pretty normal, no traces of what happened the night before. The birds were chirping, the clouds were smiling, and the Toads were busy running around doing whatever Toads do. Mario woke up to the sun shining on his face, tickling his mustache. He got up and stretched, looking over at Luigi's bed. When he saw that his little brother wasn't there, Mario shrugged and decided to get breakfast, thinking that Luigi was probably already in the kitchen. "Hey Luigi!" Mario called out as he entered the kitchen. When he saw that Luigi wasn't in the kitchen either, Mario scratched his head in thought, but then shrugged as he dismissed it.

While getting his breakfast, Mario began to hear noises. He quickly looked around while holding a plate, prepared to throw it if necessary. Soon after, Mario heard a woman's voice calling him. Since his curiosity peaked, Mario decided to follow the voice.

The voice led him to his and Luigi's room, where a high-pitched noise assaulted his eardrums, making Mario fall to his knees. While on his knees, Mario thought he saw something under his bed. Crawling to his bed and looking under it, Mario screamed as something grabbed him by his nose and dragged him under his bed. So, what happened to Mario and Luigi? The world may never know…

**Well, what do ya think? I thought I might try something new. Like a sort of cliffhanger thing. So, there's your update, guys! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, since school has started again, that means that I'll only be able to update during the weekends. However, if I have no homework, which is highly unlikely, I'll update then as well.**

**I don't own anything**

V is for Vaccine

Luigi slowly woke up to rays of sunshine tickling his mustache. His vision cleared, only to see his older brother grinning over him. Before Luigi could comprehend anything, everything went black.

Mario whistled a happy tune while he dragged a burlap sack through the Mushroom Kingdom. Ignoring the strange looks from the Toads who stopped in their tracks, Mario headed in the direction of the Toadley Clinic.

After greeting the receptionist, Mario pushed back the curtain to enter Dr. Toadley's office. Dr. Toadley looked up from one of his medical books and to Mario's guess, smiled. "Have you brought the patient? You have." He answered, getting up and approaching the sack. He tentatively poked it with his finger, satisfied when he saw it squirm. Grabbing his stethoscope, he checked the sack's heartbeat, "Is the sack alive? It most certainly is. And is the sack actually Luigi?" Dr. Toadley pulled the sack down, only to see a startled Luigi shielding his face with his hands. "It most certainly is." Dr. Toadley concluded with a smirk, however it was hidden behind his veil.

Luigi looked around confusedly, then scratched his head in thought. He looked to Mario for answers, but the big grin on said plumber's face made Luigi reconsider asking any questions. Dr. Toadley cleared his throat, "Are you wondering why you are in my office? You are. Do I have the answer to your question? I do. Is it a doctor's appointment? It is." Luigi nodded in understanding before shooting Mario a slight glare, "You kidnapped me for this, bro?" Mario's grin widened as he nodded. Luigi fumed, "Well why did you do that?! I thought I was being kidnapped by Bowser or one of the Koopalings!" Mario started laughing at the thought of Luigi being kidnapped by Bowser, then said between giggles, "I only kidnapped you because you hate going to the doctor. If I hadn't done that, I would be chasing you throughout the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario started laughing again while Luigi fumed, vowing revenge on his brother later. Dr. Toadley cleared his throat again, this time in annoyance. After taking a deep breath, he stated, "Will you be here long? You will not. Am I thankful for that? I most assuredly am." The Bros. shot him an apologetic look, before Luigi asked, "So what am I here for?" Dr. Toadley responded by going to a small fridge and taking out a syringe. Luigi's eyes widened with horror as he stuttered, "N-not that! Anything but that!" Dr. Toadley stepped forward holding the vaccine, with the needle pointed towards Luigi. "Will it be beneficial to you? It will. Will it hurt? Only a little." He reasoned. Luigi shook his head and started to back up, only to be trapped by Mario's vice-like grip. Luigi tightly shut his eyes and tried to go to his happy place, even more so when he felt the needle make contact with his skin.

Dr. Toadley smiled and removed the vaccine from Luigi, "Is it over? It is. Was it really that bad? It wasn't." He then placed a band-aid with flying Paratroopas over the injected area. Luigi slowly opened his eyes, relieved that he was still alive, and felt the band-aid that was over his nose. After grabbing a green lollipop, Mario and Luigi bid Dr. Toadley farewell and exited the building.

While they walked home, Mario slapped a hand onto Luigi's back and asked, "See? That wasn't so bad, right?" Luigi glared at Mario from the side and mumbled, "Easy for you to say, you didn't have to get a vaccine." Luigi walked a little faster and smirked, "But don't worry, Mario. I'll remember this when you have to go to the dentist." Mario froze dead in his tracks at the mention of his greatest fear. Luigi laughed as he and Mario continued on their way home, with Mario looking around warily for any rogue dentists.

**Yay, an update! I absolutely HATE the dentist! Sometimes I wonder if they enjoy other people's pain. Well, like I said guys, I'll only be able to update on the weekends because of school. Oh yeah, I'm also taking requests for fic ideas. Not for this one, I mean for like one-shots. So if you have any ideas, be it for Mario or something else, send me a PM! Oh, and review! Pretty please with a lollipop on top?**


End file.
